


What Happens To Traitors

by SelenaCrone



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Murder, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaCrone/pseuds/SelenaCrone
Summary: Tex's worst nightmares become a reality when she comes face to face with it. (Texington angst)





	What Happens To Traitors

**Author's Note:**

> This angsty fic was based on this prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP being captured, and person B restrained and unable to get to them as they're killed. Person B is shouting and crying, but to no avail.

Something about this just didn't feel right. There was announcement over the P.A that the Director called a meeting with all the agents. The mere fact that it had been so sudden though, made everyone question what was really going on. It left them rather tense and nervous with this uneasy feeling in the pit of their stomach. It wasn't normal to be called at random like this, usually the meetings were planned ahead of time. Why did the Director want to see them now?

Could it have been because of what happened with C.T?

Tex made her way down the hall towards the room where everyone was supposed to be gathered. She had a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen, and half the time she usually was right. But this time it made her feel almost sick to her stomach as a strange feeling of atmosphere surrounded her.

When she finally got into the room a few of the other Agents were already gathered in the rather small room with dim lights and a solitary glass window to another empty room on the other side of it. Everyone was completely confused and muttering amongst themselves about why they were called here. York and North seemed worried. Carolina was quietly standing beside York. South was getting impatient as always, she just wanted to get this briefing over and done with. Maine stood strong and silent with his arms folded over his chest. Wyoming was talking quietly to Florida on the other end of the room. Tex demanded to know what the hell was going on.

"What the hell is going on he-" she started to ask sternly.

It was at that moment when the door slammed open with a rather loud thud against the wall which made all the agents stop what they were doing and formed a line standing at attention. The Director walked into the empty room behind the glass wearing that usual smug expression on his face, but something seemed a bit...off it seemed much more sadistic than usual which made all the agents feel even more uncomfortable than they were before.

"Agents, I'm sure you're all wondering why I gathered you here today?" came the Director's heavy southern drawl voice from the speaker.

Nobody spoke up. It was just silent, but that was when Tex glanced to the side, she noticed that one soldier hadn't been present for this meeting. Washington wasn't here.

"Hey North, wheres Wash?" Tex whispered.

"No idea." he whispered back.

This was most unusual, Tex knew him better than anyone, he was never late for meetings.

"Excuse me sir, but Agent Washington isn't present. Shouldn't wait for him before we start this meeting?" Tex asked.

"Agent Washington will be joining us very shortly." He paced back and forth a few times before he stopped in the middle of the window staring at it for a moment before turning back to the others. "I would like to ask you all something, how important is loyalty and dedication to each of you?" His hands folded behind his back and he walked, looking each of the Freelancers in the eye as he moved down the row before stopping once more.

"Now the reason I brought you all here was to show you all what happens when protocol is broken."

As the Director spoke the door on the other side of the glass in the empty room opened and much to everyone's horror they saw an agent wearing gray and yellow armor being pushed in, he stumbled forward a bit before he fell to the ground to his knees with his hands cuffed behind his back. He'd looked to be tired, completely worn down.

"W-Wash!?" her mind screamed. As soon as she realized what had been going on Tex didn't hesitate a single second before she rushed over to the glass pressing her dark gloved hand against it. She was shocked at first but then all that seemed to have been replaced with the anger that was rapidly growing. She felt like her heart nearly leapt into her throat when she saw her love on the other side of the room.

"Agent Washington apparently does not find loyalty a becoming trait. He was found with information that Agent Connecticut had stolen from me personally; he was found helping the traitor." The southern drawl rose and grew with anger.

"D-don't worry about me, I'm-" The Director spun on his heel and slammed the butt of the gun into Washington's head. "Silence, Agent! Are you aware of the charges of which you stand accused?! Treason carries a high cost. I'm afraid I have no choice, Agent Washington."

Washington cried out curling in on himself for a moment. He had not been expecting for the Director to be so violent. He'd only been trying to help Connie, to find out the truth and it had led him straight down the path to hell.

He looked up, sparing a glance to Texas, safe behind the glass. His eyes were already watering at the thought of leaving everyone behind but most importantly her. There was no girl quite like Texas in all the world. Of that, he was sure.

"Wash!" she cried. Tears streamed down Tex's cheeks as she bit harshly at her lip, her brows sharp as her eyes quickly filled with anger. Piercing blue eyes stabbed into the Directors green hues as she growled under her breath. Her hand curled to a fist against the glass as her breathing became harsh. Turning her gaze back to Wash, she took a few steps back and tilted her head before running forward fist full on slamming into the glass before her. A loud thud rang in the air as a very faint crack took under her fist. It was strong, too strong even for the likes of Agent Texas. A moment later, her voice took to the air as she screamed and began banging her hands against the glass uncontrollably. Her screams quickly filled the room around the Agents and poured into the next with Wash.

"Agent North, Agent York, would you please restrain Agent Texas?" came the Director's voice once again over the speaker.

"No! Leave me the fuck alone!" she growled.

The two looked at each other almost hesitantly for a moment; they weren't really sure if trying to restraining Tex would be such a good idea. For one thing, they knew very well that she was twice as strong as them. If Texas alone could take on York, Wyoming and Maine who is twice as big as her all at once, and win 8 to none there was no way the two of them could hold her back. She would probably be able to take them both down and have them both on their backs within a matter of a minute.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but I can't." York protested.

"Um...sir I don't think that we could..." North began to say but was quickly cut off.

"Agents, I said restrain her...that is an ORDER!" he shouted once more.

No one was going to even try to hold her back. Not a single person moved, everyone just continued to stand in their place quietly with their hands at their sides, they were all just in complete shock and afraid by the terror unfolding before their eyes.

The black armored Freelancer continued to let out enraged screams that filled the room, tears continued to stream down her pale cheeks underneath her helmet. With her still tightly balled up fist she didn't stop pounding on the glass trying so desperately to break through it with as much effort as she could muster...but sadly, to no avail. The only thing she was able to do was crack it a bit, but it was just far too strong. She wasn't going to give up though, not that easily. Even if it meant getting her hand all cut up and bloody she didn't didn't care; she was going to do all it took within her strength to get the glass separating her from Wash to break.

The Director watched the chaos from the other side of the glass. He'd just have to speed things along a bit before Texas actually managed to break the glass. He spun around and pushed Washington with his foot, pressing on his back. Washington's face was pressed against the ground as he let go of the tears he'd been holding back, watching Texas through the glass. His vision was blurring with all the tears he couldn't stop. Even though she couldn't hear him, he pleaded with her to turn away. His voice was so soft as it cracked with emotion.

"Sir... please... don't do this..." she sobbed, her voice cracked, hoarse from screaming as she hit her first once again on the glass, this time bit weaker than the previous one. Pulling back a bit, she reached up and tore off her helmet tossing it off to the side with a loud crash against one of the chairs in the room. She didn't care anymore at this point who saw her like this, she was practically hysterical by now. This wasn't like the normal Tex all the freelancers knew, usually she was a bad tempered, strong, soldier who was not a force to be reckoned with. Now she was a near emotional wreck. She'd been dating Wash for awhile now, they'd kept their relationship a secret afraid that if the Director had found out about them being together they didn't want to know how'd he react towards it.

He didn't even look up as his finger curled around the trigger of the gun that was placed against Wash's head. "I'm sorry Agent Texas, but this is what happens to traitors." The Director said darkly a sadistic grin etched on his face.

"...I love you, Alli." Wash's voice trembled, since he very well knew this would be the last time he would ever be able to say those words to her.

"Say goodbye, Agent Washington..." with that he pulled back the trigger.

A very loud BANG filled the room, making Tex cringe, causing her blood run cold. It fell completely and utterly deathly silent. All they could see now was a lifeless Washington laying on the floor face down in a pool of his own blood coming from the bullet hole in his head. No one had ever loved her like he did. He'd always been so patient with her he showed her affection when no one else would. Wash was everything to her, he was the only person she would ever have a place for in her heart, the one who so special to her and dear to her. And now...he was gone. Forever.

She felt a numbness overcome her, Tex's hand slid down from the glass as her legs give out under her weight. Her body began to tremble as she collapsed to her knees now in total hysterics, her blue eyes were clenched shut tightly, tears running down her cheeks. She let out a loud blood curdling sobbing scream that echoed breaking through the silence which sent chills up everyone's spines.

"Let this be a lesson to you Agents." the Director said satisfied placing the gun away back into the holder, "You are all dismissed." With that said he left the room.

A few moments past, Tex was left all alone, still on her knees to weak to get up on her own. She had no strength left in her whatsoever. Her eyes were still shut, her arms wrapped around herself as yet another sob escaped. There almost a sharp throbbing pain in her chest, as if she had been stabbed repeatedly.

The blonde never got to tell him what she was planning on talking to him about right before they had been called to the meeting.

She had been on her way to go to Wash's room, with something she desperately needed to tell him.

Something that she'd been meaning to tell him for a while now.

A secret that she had kept to herself.

But now she would never have that chance.

She would never have a chance to tell Wash that he was going to be a daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Originally written back on 02-16-15. I am not responsible for any hearts that may be ripped out and were shattered to pieces during this fanfic. Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated! Thank you! ♥ -Selena


End file.
